Wasted Whiskey
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Wasted Whiskey

Author: NCISskittlesvampy

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the charries. They are proprty of Donald P. Bellisario...I don't own the lyrics to the song...They are property of Rodney Atkins. I don't make money off of this...

rating: PG-13

Classification: Angst/Romance JIBBS (implied) Jony (established relationship), TIVA (Implied), GIVA (probable relationship)

Summary: Gibbs gets drunk...Ziva comes...things happen...

Author's note: this was a random file I found on my computer...I've been editing it lately...It is my first NCIS fic...lol

Feedback: Please...this is more than likely only going to be a one shot...unless you guys like it...

He was sitting at the bar, just thinking about her. He loved the way her red hair looked. He loved everything about her. Jennifer Shepard had his attention. Both of them were too stubborn to understand what they felt for the other. In all actuality, Jenny had moved on with DiNozzo. Jethro knew that he had lost the love of his life...forever. Jenny would no longer look at him with the affection of the past. That was how she looked at Tony.

He couldn't say he blamed her. Jethro had been the one to ignore her advances. He had just been to stubborn to acknowledge them. It had cost him everything he held dear.

Jethro looked around the secluded bar. The irony was, it had been right before Paris that he'd come here, last. Jethro sighed as he thought of Jenny. The annoying bell above the door rang. Jethro turned around and spotted a familiar head of long dark hair. The owner of said hair sat down next to him and smiled.

Ziva David was at the same bar trying to get Tony off of her mind. The Italian had given her every opportunity to tell him how she felt. The Israeli beauty had ignored him. Ziva now regretted it. She ordered a Scotch and looked at her boss.

"Hello Gibbs." Ziva said with a sad parody of a smile.

Gibbs watched as Ziva sipped her Scotch. He had already had three bourbons by the time Ziva had arrived.

"Hello Ziva." Gibbs said with a sad smile of his own.

"Are you lucky in love, sir?" Ziva said accidentally misquoting the American phrase.

"David, you mean unlucky in love. And yes." Gibbs said. Normally he wouldn't have let his feelings out in the open, but with Ziva he knew he could. He trusted the dark haired woman. She had killed her own brother to protect him. Gibbs sipped his bourbon. A song came on that he hadn't heard of. It was called "Wasted Whiskey." He looked at Ziva. "Wanna dance?" he asked in his gruff manner.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and nodded. The two stood up and walked to the dance floor. They danced to the song. Ziva looked up at Gibbs. His blue eyes shone with something. It was something she'd never expected to see directed at her, lust. The two danced and danced. On the last note of the song, Gibbs closed the distance between them and kissed her roughly. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

Suddenly, the pair heard hoots and hollers from around the bar. They quickly jumped apart. Ziva blushed while Gibbs glared at the other people in the bar. Gibbs took in Ziva's appearance and smirked. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...

The End

SONG THEY DANCED TO

I had every intention of getting hammered here tonight

I gave my truck keys to the bar keep

Said "Dave, don't you dare let me drive"

In the middle of this bottle

I drank my train of thought off track

So I've gotta stop drinking or start rethinking my reason for throwing them back

Cause it's just wasted whiskey trying to drink you off my mind

There ain't enough bourbon behind this bar

And I ain't got that kinda time

So I'm gonna stand while I can and raise my glass

Toast every time you kiss me

Cause drinking to forget about you

Is wasted whiskey

So here's to new beginnings and to the memories

And cheers to your mamma and daddy cause they were right about you and me

And here's to Millsap on the jukebox and to your new friends you've found

And here's to our joint account,

Master card cause I'm buying the whole house a round

Repeat chorus

It's just wasted whiskey trying to drink you off my mind

There ain't enough bourbon behind this bar

And I ain't got that kinda time

I'm gonna stand while I can and raise my glass

Toast every single time you ever kissed me

Cause drinking to forget about you

Is wasted whiskey

Drinking to forget about you

That's just wasted whiskey


	2. Miss me Baby prt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the charries. They are proprty of Donald P. Bellisario...I don't own the lyrics to the song...They are property of Chris Cagle. I don't make money off of this...But if I did own the show...Mark Harmon would not be working...he'd be in bed all the time...lol j/p

Rating: PG-13...

Ziva kissed Gibbs back. When they broke apart, Gibbs took Ziva's hand and led her out of the bar. Of course he paid for their drinks first. Once they got to her car Gibbs slipped something into Ziva's hand. He kissed her again and walked to his car.

Ziva opened her hand and saw the napkin. It had an address on it. It was the address to Gibbs' house. Ziva got into her car and started it. She turned as if to go to her house. When she was about a block away she turned back to go to Gibbs' house.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was going. She knew she liked her boss. Who wouldn't? His sparkling blue eyes and his sexy smile. Not to mention his toned body. What's not to like? Ziva WAS a woman. She'd noticed these things about Gibbs. Her mind was made up...Rule 12 be damned.

Jethro opened the door to his house and walked in. He hung his jacket up on the hook and tossed his keys in the direction of the coffee table. He hoped Ziva would show. She was a beautiful woman. Her long brown hair. Big brown eyes. Gibbs had noticed these things about her a long time ago. Gibbs also found the fact that she could kick his butt, a turn on.

Gibbs descended the steps to his basement. Gibbs walked over to the work bench and turned on the radio. It was on a country station. Normally Gibbs didn't like this particular station. They played too many happy songs. Right now, they were playing a sad song...about a man missing his lover. It was called..."Miss me Baby" by Chris Cagle.

He picked up the sander and began working the wood. He didn't even hear Ziva come down the stairs. One minute...he was alone...the next her hand was on his shoulder. He felt the light weight on his shoulder and looked down at the woman. Her brown eyes shone with light and lust. Gibbs smirked.

"Wanna learn how to sand?" Without waiting for her refusal or consent. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She settled back against him...Hen put the sander in her hand. His hands closed over hers and began showing her how to work the wood.

He looked down at her and smiled when he saw the look in her eyes. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled then looked back to the wood.

About two hours and 148 country songs later, Ziva and Gibbs were laying on the couch in his basement. Ziva had her head on his shoulder and Gibbs was playing with her hair. Gibbs heard her breathing even out, and smiled. The woman in his arms was asleep. ..and so was his right arm...

He thought back to the song that had been playing when Ziva had come over...at the moment he'd thought the words symbolized him and Jen...now he realized...he may actually be able to move on from his red-headed boss...

SONG:

Miss me baby

When you hear our favourite song,

Miss me baby

And when you start to sing along

Think about all the times that we danced

In moonlight to it all night long, oh

Then miss me baby.

And want me honey,

Like you did the night you told me that you loved me

We couldn't wait anymore.

Left the keys in the door, took my hand

Pulled me down on the kitchen floor.

Yeah, we were that crazy

Then miss me baby.

Chorus:

Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason girl

That you can't sleep

And everytime you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I've touched your heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me baby.

Miss me baby,

Until you can't take it no more

Miss me baby

Pack your bags and hit the door

I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive me

Come back home

I'll be waiting

Right here waiting

Miss me baby.

Chorus:

Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason girl

That you can't sleep

And everytime you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I've touched your heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me baby.

Everytime you hear this song,

Miss me baby...


	3. Miss me Baby prt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the charries. They are property of Donald P. Bellisario...I don't own the lyrics to the song...They are property of Chris Cagle. I don't make money off of this...But if I did own the show...Mark Harmon would not be working...he'd be in bed all the time...lol j/p

Rating: PG-13...

Jenny and Tony were sitting in her den. She was curled up against him. He had his arms around her. Sure, she was his boss' boss, but he loved her. Ever since his undercover mission with Jeanne, he'd had feelings for Jen. She had finally told him that she liked him too. That was after she practically threw herself at Gibbs.

As if she could sense his thoughts, Jen looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. They were listening to country music. Tony didn't understand why Gibbs hadn't jumped at the chance to be with Jen. Tony smirked at her. He was lost in his own little world.

He had a beautiful woman in his arms and a good job. He kissed Jen on the forehead and then settled his cheek onto her hair. Italian Playboy Anthony DiNozzo was truly happy. He chuckled to himself...in all actuality...he was banging the boss. Tony knew that this was more than that. He had fallen in love with his boss. He felt a little guilty. It had only been 5 months since Jeanne had found out about him. Seeing Jen's smile made him push that thought away.

There was also the matter of Ziva. Tony and Ziva had been contemplating a relationship for months. Well, contemplating on their own. Tony had been waiting for Ziva to make the first move, while she'd been waiting for him to do the same. After about three months Tony had moved on and began dating other people. Finally, about two weeks ago, Jen had asked him to come over to her house. He'd come, curious about why she wanted him there. The minute he'd walked into her study, she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Now here they were, seven days later, laying on her couch holding each other. The two were truly happy with each other. It was just, Jen couldn't stop thinking about Jethro. She had practically jumped his bones in the office one day. He hadn't as much as blinked at her. That was when she'd known, Jethro didn't love her...if only she knew...

Jen smiled. It was a bit forced. She had a lot on her mind. She knew she loved Tony, but sometimes she still thought of Paris, and Jethro. A place in her heart would always belong to Jethro, but Jen knew that there would never be a relationship there. She was happy here with Tony. A song with a slow tempo came on. Tony nudged Jen, "You wanna dance, babe?" he asked smiling.

Jen nodded and stood, holding out her hand for him to take. He took it and stood. The song hadn't started the verse yet. It was still just the intro. Tony wrapped his arms around Jen and held her close...then the song started...and Jen stopped in her tracks.

Miss me baby

When you hear our favorite song,

Miss me baby

And when you start to sing along

Think about all the times that we danced

In moonlight to it all night long, oh

Then miss me baby.

Jen thought to a time in Paris, she had told Jethro her favorite song. It was a French song. He'd gone out and found the CD that had the song on it. He'd put it in and the two danced for hours to that song, then made love til morning.

And want me honey,

Like you did the night you told me that you loved me

We couldn't wait anymore.

Left the keys in the door, took my hand

Pulled me down on the kitchen floor.

Yeah, we were that crazy

Then miss me baby.

She thought back to another time in Paris. The last night they were there. The same night of the dancing thing. Jen had told him that she loved him. They had barely made it in the door before they had fallen to the ground. Jen frowned at her thoughts.

Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason girl

That you can't sleep

And everytime you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I've touched your heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me baby.

Jenny hoped that her and Jethro could at least start to talk to each other again. Jen looked up at Tony, he too heard the words..they reminded him of what Gibbs would think about him and Jenny. Tony didn't really care...he loved Jen and that was enough for him...

Miss me baby,

Until you can't take it no more

Miss me baby

Pack your bags and hit the door

I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive me

Come back home

I'll be waiting

Right here waiting

Miss me baby.

Before she got together with Tony, Jen often wished that Jethro would call her to tell her that he wanted her in his arms...she knew that would never happen...Now she had Tony...

Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason girl

That you can't sleep

And everytime you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I've touched your heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me baby.

Everytime you hear this song,

Miss me baby...

As the song ended, Jen and Tony were both in there own little worlds...During the last chorus Jen and Tony began dancing again. Jen sighed and looked up at Tony...When he looked down she spoke...

"That song could have been to us." that was all she said before she kissed him...


End file.
